This background description is provided for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, material described in this section is neither expressly nor impliedly admitted to be prior art to the present disclosure or the appended claims.
Current techniques for creating photo slideshows enable users to select photographs, an order for those photographs, transition effects between each selected photograph, accompanying music, and an amount of time that each photograph is presented. These current techniques allow good flexibility for users through selecting which photos, where in the slideshow, time presented, music played, and so forth. Creating photo slideshows using these current techniques, however, rely on substantial input from the user. The user, to have a photo slideshow that is desirable to watch, often has to pour over dozens or even hundreds of photos, decide which ones to include, what order to present them, what transitions to present between each, time shown for each, and so forth. This can be time consuming and cumbersome for users even for fairly simple photo slideshows.
Using these current techniques can be even more time consuming and difficult if the user wishes to create a moderately complex photo slideshow. Assume, for example, that a mother of a kindergartener wishes to create a photo slideshow to present at the kindergarten classes' year-end party. If she wants to balance how many times each child in the kindergarten is shown—so that the photo slideshow is fair to the children—she may have to pour over hundreds of photos for that year, make sure she has at least two or three images for each child, while likely also wanting to show each child at multiple events from the year, and so forth. Even for these simple criteria—number of times shown and showing each child at more than one event—can take substantial time and effort using current techniques.